Flame in his eyes
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Zero is held in Kaname's room, which is on fire! The pureblood takes what belongs to him. KaZe


Title: Flame In His eyes

Series: Vampire Knight

Type: One-Shot / 1,000 words

Rating: M / Sexual Content / Bondage

Paring: KaZe (Kaname/Zero)

((A/N: If I make Kaname OOC anywhere, I'm sorry in advance, but for this story, he's a bit_ 'out of the box' _with himself if you will.))

Hot. No, that word couldn't begin to describe the heat in the room. Breathtakingly searing perhaps? Zero's mind couldn't think of what to call it. The walls were on fire, everything was burning, and Zero was in the middle of it all. A single Vampire crept up toward the silverette on the lavish bed; the only thing not covered in searing flames. He stared, wide-eyed as the other moved up onto his body, touching him everywhere. Who it was he couldn't tell from the smoke, choking his vision, and sense of smell, making his eyes water.

The person moved their hands across his body, rubbing against his leather covered crotch, and squeezing. Zero moaned, his cheeks turning pink, as he writhed on the bed, his hand and feet bound by strips of brown leather to the bed posts, biting into his wrists, and ankles as he struggled, gritting his teeth.

His chest was exposed in the outfit he wore, thin straps wound along his pectoral muscles, and over his back, all connected to the thin material gathered over his crotch, tight across the front, making the silverette tear up from the squeezing the hand of his captor kept up, making him become painfully aroused, and his member push against the fabric.

Zero could feel his captor creep up to his chest, blowing on a nipple, and licking it, involuntarily making the other male arch against the touch, squeezing out a moan. The feeling was so intense then the mouth bit down, making Zero squirm and wrestle in his binds to throw the person off, but his captor only clung harder against his sides with their legs, gripping his crotch rougher still, Zero's erection finally pressing painfully against the hand and fabric encasing it.

The fire was still burning everywhere, flames licking on everything but the bed and the surrounding carpet, as if someone had laid a spell to protect it. Zero was sweating immensely against the soft sheets and pillows on the bed, feeling them stick to his body, peeling away with every movement.

The person above bit his nipple hard, drawing blood, and licking it up with a smirk. Zero still couldn't see the person's eyes under shaggy hair, and he could feel the body brush against his own as more smoke entered his field of vision, blinding him again. The other was clearly naked on top, as Zero could feel the chest of his captor on his own, so it was indeed a male that had him in the burning bedroom, torturing him to the point of absolute pleasure, though Zero hated the situation.

…..

"Zero…" His name was breathless on red smeared lips that gazed hungrily at him. The Hunter blinked as the smoke began to clear and the fire died down. It was him. Zero had no doubt that he was the Vampire behind what Zero was in. Damn him, for putting Zero here, and taking advantage of him like that! He was angry, and wanted to bite Kaname to the point of draining him, and then shoot him as many times as possible from Bloody Rose.

'_Damn it! Why is it him!' _Zero growled at his captor, who sat facing him on the bed, still settled upon Zero's lower body, pawing at his erection, and smirking delightfully, while licking blood from his lips. "Kaname, you bastard! Why did you do this?" Grinding his teeth, Zero became enraged and thrashed his head forward, trying to snap at the other Vampire, his eyes watering as the slender hand of the Pureblood grasped his length. "Let me go!"

Clicking his tongue, the Vampire slid down to the erection, gliding his tongue across the leather encased tip, making Zero shiver and growl angrily. "My dear Zero…I'm having fun. Kindly shut up, before I make you." His voice was calm, but held a murderous tone to it, dark red eyes flashing behind the long thick hair.

Those eyes, Zero had seen them many times before….but not like this. Kaname had never been this calm, this…dark with him before. He was actually scared. Zero was afraid of Kaname, what was this coming to? He was getting weak, Zero hated himself for feeling how he felt, but the fact was there, Kaname scared him. Those eyes…they looked like fire…Zero didn't think he was seeing things; there was a kind of fire in his eyes.

The brunette Vampire grinned, another thing the usual Kaname never did, what was going on? Kaname peeled the fabric encasing Zero's erection clean off, tossing it to the floor, and began to stroke Zero. He groaned from the touch, trying not to let Kaname know he was enjoying the attention. Then, slowly crackling could be heard all around the room as miniature fires heated up on everything, spouting to large engulfing flames, brightly burning the ashes of the furniture, and walls once more. Was Kaname doing this? Akatsuki was the only one who could manipulate flames, wasn't he? Then again, Kaname was a Pureblood, and they had many powers rivaling that of any mere Vampire.

His eyes sparked, gazing at Zero, from his spot between his legs, fingers rubbing the length they held, digging nails into it and watching the blood flow down. As the flames licked at the walls, Zero watched Kaname mouth his erection, his fangs sliding up and down, piercing the flash, sending Zero into a pained scream. "Ka-kaname stop it!" Zero tried to plead, but it got him nowhere, as the brunette only clamped his mouth harder, making him bleed more, his eyes, staring at Zero, bright red and burning, like fire.

Hate. That was what Zero felt in his heart for the other Vampire. He wanted this to stop, but clearly there was no getting through to the other, so he decided to wait out the pain. Kaname kept at it till he had exhausted Zero, and kept him asleep in the room, burnt to cinders and ashes, having a nice little toy.


End file.
